October 12, 2013
The 748th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on October 12, 2013. It was hosted by Bruce Willis and the musical guest was Katy Perry, who performed "Roar" and "Walking on Air." Sketches *NASA Shutdown (Cold Opening) *24-hour Energy For Dating Actresses (Commercial) *Black Ops *The Ol' Barbershop *Boy Dance Party (Film) *The Lady Gaga Show *Armageddon *Centauri Vodka *Protective Son *Sigma *e-meth (Commercial) Cast *NASA Shutdown **Taran Killam as Kazanski **Kate McKinnon as Neptuñe **Cecily Strong as Dr. Janet Stone **Kenan Thompson as Carl *Opening Monologue **Bruce Willis **Bobby Moynihan *24-hour Energy For Dating Actresses **Vanessa Bayer as the girl **Beck Bennett as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the guys **Kate McKinnon as one of the actresses **John Milhiser as one of the actors **Kyle Mooney as the comedian **Michael Patrick O'Brien as one of the guys **Jay Pharoah as one of the actors **Cecily Strong as one of the actresses **Kenan Thompson as one of the guys **Noël Wells as one of the actresses **Brooks Wheelan as one of the actors *Black Ops **Bruce Willis as Zernicki **Beck Bennett as one of the soldiers **Taran Killam as Jarvis **Bobby Moynihan as Montrose **Michael Patrick O'Brien as one of the soldiers **Jay Pharoah as Hernandez **Kenan Thompson as Patterson **Brooks Wheelan as Daniels **Kyle Mooney as one of the soldiers *The Ol' Barbershop **Bruce Willis as Terry **Bobby Moynihan as the customer **Jay Pharoah as one of the barbers **Kenan Thompson as one of the barbers *Boy Dance Party **Bruce Willis as one of the guys **Vanessa Bayer as Gwen **Beck Bennett as one of the guys **Aidy Bryant as one of the girls **Taran Killam as one of the guys **Kate McKinnon as one of the girls **Bobby Moynihan as one of the guys **Nasim Pedrad as one of the girls **Jay Pharoah as one of the guys **Kenan Thompson as one of the guys *The Lady Gaga Show **Bruce Willis as Michael Kors **Vanessa Bayer as Lady Gaga **Aidy Bryant as Alice Carter **Taran Killam as DJ Sebastian **Kate McKinnon as Penélope Cruz *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Cecily Strong **Kenan Thompson as Barry Black **Brooks Wheelan *Armageddon **Bruce Willis as Harry Stamper **Beck Bennett as Chance **Taran Killam as Stone Dog **Bobby Moynihan as Kirby J. Buttercream **Kenan Thompson as Moose *Centauri Vodka **Bruce Willis as Doug **Beck Bennett as Vin Diesel **Aidy Bryant as one of the girls **John Milhiser as Randy **Bobby Moynihan as Richard **Michael Patrick O'Brien as the guy **Nasim Pedrad as Eileen **Cecily Strong as one of the girls **Noël Wells as one of the girls *Protective Son **Bruce Willis as Barry Phipps **Vanessa Bayer as Beth **Taran Killam as Eddie **Nasim Pedrad as Heather *Sigma **Beck Bennett as one of the guys **John Milhiser as one of the guys **Kyle Mooney as one of the guys **Jay Pharoah as one of the guys *e-meth **Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman **Taran Killam as one of the users **Kate McKinnon as one of the users **Kenan Thompson as the father **Brooks Wheelan as one of the users Notes/Trivia *Willis reprised his role as Harry Stamper from Armageddon during the sketch with the same name. *The "e-meth" commercial sketch, featuring cameo Aaron Paul as his Breaking Bad character Jesse Pinkman, was a repeat from the September 28, 2013 episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes Category:Season 39